


Trabajo de Oficina

by ShiningReira



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningReira/pseuds/ShiningReira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diego Armando returns from a stressful day in court and is instantly relaxed by his young assistant Mia Fey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trabajo de Oficina

The oak door slammed loudly and caused the brunette woman to look up from her paperwork. She saw her mentor quickly lock the door and make his way to the large desk in the rear of the room. Diego Armando grabbed his porcelain mug and filled it with rich coffee from the glass pot behind him. He slumped into his black leather chair and inhaled the aroma of Blend 66 before raising the mug to his mouth and gulping it down. He then set it down and sighed; loosening his tie as Mia rose from her own chair and walked toward him.

"Diego," she hummed. "What's wrong?" Her hands graced his shoulders and she slowly started rubbing them. "You're so tense. Are you stressed?" She lowered her head and whispered in his ear as she finished. "And why exactly did you lock the door?"

He sighed heavily, sinking further into his chair. "Court was a nightmare Kitten." He looked up to see her slender brow buried in confusion. "Lana Skye, that detective you told me you roomed with, tore my case apart as a surprise witness. There was no cross examination after that; the old judge called it done for the day. Tomorrow's the final day. If I can't fix this, I'm screwed." He reached for his mug and Mia turned to the brewer behind her and took the pot to fill it. He smiled at her. "You're too good to me Kitten."

She watched as he quickly drank the contents of the mug. "You know that's not healthy," she muttered. He ignored her and she sighed, placing the pot back on the warmer. "It could be worse," she said as she circled the chair. The junior attorney knelt in front of him, resting her hands on his knees. "If your client is really innocent, then you can prove it."

Diego smirked as he grabbed the woman's hands. "Again, you are far too good for me." He pulled his lover into his lap and kissed her forehead. "You know, I'm sure I'll find a way to fix this in court tomorrow."

Mia smiled. "That's my boy," she teased as she messed with his thick black hair. "That answers the reason why you're stressed. That does not however answer why the door is locked."

"The last thing I need is for old Grossberg to see my lovely assistant helping me," he paused, trying to think of the right word to say "Relax." He finished, wrapping his arms around the young woman's body. "All hell would break loose. Wouldn't you agree Kitten?"

She leaned forward and softly placed her lips on his. "I'm only your assistant because I failed in the courtroom." She kissed him. "And if I hadn't failed you would have never come to my apartment." His grin grew wider as she leaned in to kiss him a third time, this time far more passionate than the others. "And if you hadn't come to my apartment, we probably would not be together right now."

He ran his hands down her slender back as he laughed. "That's what you think." He pulled her closer to his body and kissed her deeply. He removed the white silk scarf that adorned her neck and tossed it to the ground before his hands graced her thighs and reached the edge of her rose colored dress. He silently thanked God he had locked the door as he pushed the fabric farther up her legs. "Mia," he grunted, "Do we have to wait until after the office closes? The door's locked, we could do it quickly." He began to kiss her jawline as she squirmed in his arms.

"Diego, we can't," she stuttered, as she felt him throbbing against her leg. She buried her face in his shoulder, trying to hide how much her mentor aroused her. "I don't think we should." He lifted her head with his hand and motioned to the door, as he kissed his way to her earlobes.

She gasped as she felt his warmth breath on her ear, "You're a liar," he mumbled in her ear. Her breath quickened. "And a terrible one at that," he chuckled as her hands trailed down the front of his shirt, releasing the white buttons along the way.

Sheepishly, Mia pushed the cloth aside and ran her hands over the firm muscles of his chest. "I am not," she giggled, her left hand trailing down his sternum as the right hand tugged at his belt buckle. She felt him adjust beneath her, his hand pushing aside the lace under her dress. She moaned as she felt his fingers and his lips covered hers quickly.

"Shh, Kitten." he silenced her, his own breath quickening. Her hands had begun to work as well and they kissed again. "What happened to we shouldn't?"

She opened her mouth to speak as they suddenly heard the door handle rattle. His hands fell limp and Mia stiffened.

They sat motionless for a moment, hoping whoever was at the door would leave. A loud knock came next, and Mia stumbled off her senior, adjusting her dress in the process. "Armando my boy, are you in there?" a deep voice bellowed. "Your assistant has a visitor!" Diego looked at Mia as he began to button his shirt and she silently muttered her sister's name. "I swear he never locks the door Miss Fey."

"Well, she's a buzz kill," he whispered as he rose from his chair. "I'm here Marvin, calm yourself!" He called, the door rattling. He took a moment to adjust himself as he fastened the buckle of his leather belt. "I'm coming!" The oak door opened as soon as he unlocked it, their large boss, Marvin Grossberg stumbling inside, Maya Fey trailing behind him.

"Mia!" She shouted as she ran to her sister's desk. Mia was shocked to see her younger sister out of spiritual clothing and donning a simple purple tunic and white shorts. Her magatama hung off a thick string of beads. Mia guessed that they had been taken from her old jewelry box. "So," Maya said as she slammed her hands on the desk. "Why was the door locked?" She had a playful smile on her lips as she looked over her shoulder at Diego. She turned back toward her sister and her eyes widened as she looked at the floor and saw her sister's scarf. Blushing, Mia kicked it out of view. Maya giggled as she continued. "And are we still going out for burgers!?"

"Yes, why exactly was the door locked Armando? I see you didn't have a client."

Armando laughed as he helped Grossberg steady himself. "Mia and I were on a conference call with a possible new client," he smirked as he walked by Mia's desk. "Mr. Hardoné." Mia turned her attention to him, her eyes wide. He winked as Maya spoke again.

"Oh, Sis, did I interrupt your work?" She playfully kicked her feet at the plush carpet, aware that something more had been going on between the two coworkers. "I can leave if I'm intruding."

"Maya, you're fine. We had just finished." Mia picked up scattered papers from her desk and stuffed them in an empty folder. "As for dinner, you really want burgers?" Her sister's eyes lit up, momentarily distracted from what she had intruded on.

"Of course I do! You know the ones at the temple are horrible. Aunt Morgan refuses to let me make them!" She plopped herself into a small chair in front of Mia's desk and played with the magatama around her neck.

"How's Pearl?"

Maya giggled. "I don't think she's really noticed he's gone. He wasn't around much anyway. But, we watch _Steel Samurai_ together! It's so much fun!"

Armando chuckled as their boss adjusted his jacket and took a seat by the door. " _Steel Samurai_ , eh? Isn't that a kid's show?" He poured himself another mug of coffee and sat in the chair next to Maya.

"Its only the best show EVER!" she exclaimed.

"Now you've done it. She'll never stop talking about it now." Mia joked. The younger Fey went on about her favorite show; gushing about random love stories and epic fights.

Marvin stood from the chair and cleared his throat loudly. "Well, Ms. Fey... Diego my boy. I'll be going now. Do let me know if you get, Mr. Hardoné you said? We could give the case to Ms. Fey!" Diego spit the coffee he had been drinking into his mug.

Coughing, he spoke. "I don't think she's quite ready to get back in the courtroom Marvin. After all, its only been a few weeks."

Grossberg reached for the door handle. "Well, we can't keep a deadbeat around the office!" He quipped cheerfully as he exited. Armando stood quickly, placing the mug on Mia's desk and followed him out; slamming the door in anger as he shouted at his boss.

Maya looked puzzled. "Can he get away with that?"

Mia laughed. "He's the best attorney here. He can practically do anything he wants." She noticed her sister chuckling and she stood. She adjusted her dress as she circled the desk to sit next to her sister. "Just what is so funny?"

Maya leaned back in the chair. "You weren't really on a call were you?" She kicked playfully at her sister.

Mia's cheeks flushed as she stood quickly again. "Where on earth would you get that!?" She made her way to the small water boiler in the back of the room and poured some into a pale yellow mug. She opened a teabag and placed it into the hot water to seep.

"Well," her sister teased, dragging out the vowels as she spoke. "You're blushing now. And you were definitely flushed when I walked in." She paused to get up and walk towards her sister. "Is he your boyfriend you've been telling me about Mia?" The elder Fey stayed silent. "Oh my God! HE IS." Maya screamed. "HOW EXCITING!"

Maya smiled as she found a plate of cookies on the table where Diego's coffee machine and the water boiler were kept. She stuffed her mouth with one as her sister scolded her. "Maya, please. No one in the office knows. Or _should_ know."

The raven haired teenager took the cookie from her mouth and nibbled. "Oh, so its like a _secret_ romance?" Mia Fey nodded in response as she emptied the coffee filter. "Is he coming to dinner with us?"

"If you want."

"Oh!" She shouted, then began to mumble as she remembered her sister's remarks. "I'd love if he came with us!"

As if on cue, the door to the office opened and the toned lawyer made his way back in; a smug, triumphant look on his face. "And that settles that!" He snapped as he shut the door behind him. "Old Grossberg'll think twice about calling my Kitten a deadbeat again." He made his way toward Mia, running his hand through his hair. He noticed their visitor had not left, "I mean, Ms. Fey," he stuttered.

"Maya knows Diego. She figured it out herself." Mia smiled. "Maya, this is Diego Armando. He is my mentor and boyfriend that I told you about." Diego placed his hand out toward Maya.

Silently, the young medium took his hand and shook it. "Oh my God Mia," she bumbled. "He's very uh...handsome!" She blurted out, her cheeks turning bright red as she got a better look at the senior lawyer. Her sister laughed as Diego released her hand.

"Thank you," he stated. "It's a pleasure to meet you Maya. What brings you down here from Kurain?"

"Mia promised burgers! Do you want to come?" She clapped her hands together in excitement and her sister laughed.

Diego looked over at the clock on the wall, "Sure. Let's get out of this stuffy office and enjoy the afternoon, shall we ladies? My treat."

"You have a case that finishes tomorrow!" Mia exclaimed. Diego merely ignored her and she rolled her eyes. "Always need to impress, eh Diego?"

"You know it Kitten." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.


End file.
